


The Martian

by AnonymousSDM



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSDM/pseuds/AnonymousSDM
Summary: นับเป็นเวลากว่าศตวรรษมาแล้วที่สายพันธุ์โฮโม เซเปียนส์ ขยายถิ่นฐานจากเทอร์รา หรือโลก ออกมาสู่ห้วงอวกาศ ลงหลักปักฐานบนดาวเคราะห์แข็งอีกสองดวงที่อยู่ใกล้เคียงกัน - ดาวอังคารและดาวศุกร์ - นอกเหนือจากประโยชน์ด้านทรัพยากรและปริมาณประชากรแล้ว ดวงดาวทั้งสอง และสถานีอวกาศอีกนับไม่ถ้วนล้วนถูกกำหนดให้ทำหน้าที่ปราการ คอยปกป้องเทอร์ราจากการรุกรานโดยสิ่งมีชีวิตทรงภูมิปัญญาจากต่างระบบสุริยะเมื่อแยกห่างจากกันมาเนิ่นนานพอ ลักษณะทางพันธุกรรมของประชากรก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนแปลง ยิ่งเมื่อเข้าสู่ยุคสมัยที่การแลกเปลี่ยนพันธุกรรมไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นจากการแต่งงานด้วยความรักหรือความต้องการทางเพศ แต่เป็นไปเพื่อขจัดยีนด้อย และปรับปรุงพันธุ์ให้ได้จุดเด่นตามต้องการ ไม่มีการจับคู่แบบสุ่มอีกต่อไป พันธุกรรมของพวกเขาจึงใกล้เคียงกันมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ และในที่สุดก็เริ่มเกิดผลเสีย จึงมีการกำหนดกฏเกณฑ์ใหม่ในการสืบพันธุ์ขึ้นมาเกิดจากผืนดิน ย่อมต้องกลับคืนสู่ผืนดินเมื่อชาวดาวอังคาร - มาร์เชียน - และชาวดาวศุกร์ - เวนูเชียน ต้องการจะสร้างทารกขึ้นมาใหม่ จะต้องแลกโครโมโซมกับคู่ที่เป็นเทอร์แรน หรือมนุษย์โลกเท่านั้น





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU อวกาศนิดๆ ดิสโทเปียหน่อยๆ อิมเมจพี่จู๊ดประมาณ ยอนน์ ร็อก ส่วนป๋าเดปป์ก็ป๋าเดปป์เลย

ชื่อ : เดวิด จู๊ด เฮย์เวิร์ธ ลอว์  
อายุ : 25 ปี (สุริยคติเทอร์รา)  
เพศ : ชาย  
สายพันธุ์ : โฮโม เซเปียนส์ เซเปียนส์ มาร์เชียน  
สัญชาติ : มาร์เชียน  
ส่วนสูง : 183 เซนติเมตร  
น้ำหนัก : 75 กิโลกรัม  
สีตา : ฟ้า  
สีผม : น้ำตาลเข้ม  
ตำแหน่ง : ผู้บัญชาการหน่วยสตาร์ฟอร์ซ ออฟ มาร์ส  
บทบาท : 22 + X

ชื่อ : จอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์  
อายุ : 35 ปี (สุริยคติเทอร์รา)  
เพศ : ชาย  
สายพันธุ์ : โฮโม เซเปียนส์ เซเปียนส์ เทอร์แรน  
สัญชาติ : เทอร์แรน  
ส่วนสูง : 178 เซนติเมตร  
น้ำหนัก : 78 กิโลกรัม  
สีตา : ดำ  
สีผม : ดำ  
ตำแหน่ง : อุปฑูตพิเศษเทอร์รา  
บทบาท : 22 + y


	2. Chapter 2

"หยุด! พอที! ไม่เอาแล้ว!"

เสียงโวยวายสนั่นหวั่นไหว พร้อมทั้งท่าทางโบกไม้โบกมือยอมแพ้ของเด็กสาวที่เพิ่งถูกทุ่มลงไปกองกับพื้นเป็นครั้งที่ยี่สิบ ทำให้คู่ต่อสู้ของเธอลดการ์ดลง ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มเจือริ้วรอยไม่พอใจ ก่อนจะใช้เท้าเขี่ยเด็กสาวที่ยังมัวนอนร้องโอดโอยกลิ้งไปกลิ้งมาบนพื้นเสื่อ "ลุกขึ้น บรี อย่ามาทำสำออย"

"สำออยอะไรล่ะ ครู! นี่มันไม่ใช่การซ้อมแล้ว มันทารุณกรรมกันชัด ๆ!" เด็กสาวร้องด้วยเสียงที่เกือบเหมือนกรี๊ด "ตัวเองโกรธคนอื่นแล้วเอามาลงที่ลูกศิษย์แบบนี้ใช้ได้เหรอ!?! ไม่เอา! หนูไม่ยอมเป็นทาสอารมณ์ของครูแล้ว!"

"พูดอะไรเพ้อเจ้อ" คนเป็นครูทำเสียงดุ "เธอมันก็แค่ไม่เอาไหน"

"หนูก็ไม่เอาไหนของหนูแบบนี้มาตั้งนานแล้ว!" บรีลุกขึ้นมานั่ง แกะผมเปียที่ยุ่งเหยิงสยายออกเพราะมันเริ่มดึงหนังหัวเธอจนเจ็บ "แต่ครูเพิ่งจะมาคิดอยากซ้อมหนักเอาตอนที่เจ้าบ่าวของครูกำลังจะมาถึง มันไม่เกี่ยวกันเลยเนอะ!"

"บรี!"

เด็กสาวที่เพิ่งร้องโอดโอยเหมือนจะตายอยู่เมื่อครู่กระโดดหลบครูที่เงื้อเท้าเตรียมเตะเต็มแรงอย่างว่องไว เธอกระโดดดึ๋ง ๆ เหมือนกระต่ายหลบซ้ายหลบขวาไปยังประตูทางออก "จี้ใจดำก็โมโหด้วย อย่าให้ลูกน้องเห็นเชียวนะว่าตัวจริงของท่านผู้บัญชาการเป็นตาแก่ขี้โมโห เอ๊ะ! หรือว่าจริง ๆ แล้วแค่เขิน?" เด็กสาวทำหน้าทะเล้นพลางหลบอีกหมัดที่ซัดหวังผลเต็มเหนี่ยว "แทนที่จะมามัวซ้อมให้เหงื่อออกหน้ามัน ครูควรจะไปอาบน้ำประแป้งแต่งตัวเตรียมรับเจ้าบ่าวของครูนะ หนูได้ยินว่ายานของท่านฑูตมาถึงสติกนีแล้ว กำลังรอวงโคจรของโฟบอส อีกไม่ถึงสองชั่วโมง ครูก็จะได้พบคู่ชะตาลิขิตของครูแล้วนะคะ!"

"บรี!"

\----

หยาดน้ำเย็นชื่นจากฝักบัวอาจดับความร้อนรุ่มบนผิว แต่แทบไม่ส่งผลอะไรกับความร้อนรุ่มจากอารมณ์หงุดหงิดจากการถูกนักเรียนของตัวเองกระเซ้าเย้าแหย่ ยิ่งคิดถึงหน้าทะเล้นนั่นก็ยิ่งโมโห เขาใช้ฝ่ามือกร้านด้วยการกรำอาวุธสารพัดชนิดขัดถูแรง ๆ บนผิวตัวเองเหมือนจะดับความเกรี้ยวกราดที่ยังไม่จางหายไป

ที่น่าหงุดหงิดที่สุด ก็คือสิ่งที่เด็กคนนั้นพูดมันดันเป็นเรื่องจริงนี่แหละ

นับเป็นเวลากว่าศตวรรษมาแล้วที่สายพันธุ์โฮโม เซเปียนส์ ขยายถิ่นฐานจากเทอร์รา หรือโลก ออกมาสู่ห้วงอวกาศ ลงหลักปักฐานบนดาวเคราะห์แข็งอีกสองดวงที่อยู่ใกล้เคียงกัน - ดาวอังคารและดาวศุกร์ - นอกเหนือจากประโยชน์ด้านทรัพยากรและปริมาณประชากรแล้ว ดวงดาวทั้งสอง และสถานีอวกาศอีกนับไม่ถ้วนล้วนถูกกำหนดให้ทำหน้าที่ปราการ คอยปกป้องเทอร์ราจากการรุกรานโดยสิ่งมีชีวิตทรงภูมิปัญญาจากต่างระบบสุริยะ

เมื่อแยกห่างจากกันมาเนิ่นนานพอ ลักษณะทางพันธุกรรมของประชากรก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนแปลง ยิ่งเมื่อเข้าสู่ยุคสมัยที่การแลกเปลี่ยนพันธุกรรมไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นจากการแต่งงานด้วยความรักหรือความต้องการทางเพศ แต่เป็นไปเพื่อขจัดยีนด้อย และปรับปรุงพันธุ์ให้ได้จุดเด่นตามต้องการ ไม่มีการจับคู่แบบสุ่มอีกต่อไป พันธุกรรมของพวกเขาจึงใกล้เคียงกันมากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ และในที่สุดก็เริ่มเกิดผลเสีย จึงมีการกำหนดกฏเกณฑ์ใหม่ในการสืบพันธุ์ขึ้นมา

เกิดจากผืนดิน ย่อมต้องกลับคืนสู่ผืนดิน

เมื่อชาวดาวอังคาร - มาร์เชียน - และชาวดาวศุกร์ - เวนูเชียน ต้องการจะสร้างทารกขึ้นมาใหม่ จะต้องแลกโครโมโซมกับคู่ที่เป็นเทอร์แรน หรือมนุษย์โลกเท่านั้น

ด้วยเหตุนี้ ในปัจจุบัน มาร์เชียนกว่าสี่สิบเปอร์เซนต์จึงมีสายเลือดเทอร์แรนปะปนอยู่ในตัว

ตัวเขาเองก็ไม่ใช่ข้อยกเว้น

ชายหนุ่มก้าวออกมาจากห้องอาบน้ำ ใช้มือเช็ดน้ำออกจากใบหน้าลวก ๆ แล้วจ้องมองดวงตาสีฟ้าของตัวเองที่สะท้อนมาจากกระจกในขณะที่ปล่อยให้แอร์ชาวเวอร์เป่าร่างกายให้แห้ง - เด็กที่เกิดจากการคัดเลือกทางพันธุกรรมจะถูกเลี้ยงให้เติบโตในครรภ์เทียม เมื่อเติบโตขึ้น พวกเขาสามารถร้องขอข้อมูลเจ้าของพันธุกรรมได้หากต้องการ พ่อของเขา หรือพูดให้ถูกคือ เจ้าของโครโมโซม 22 + y ในร่างกายเขา เป็นมาร์เชียน พวกเขาเคยพบกันแล้ว ไม่มีความผูกพันอื่นใดให้รู้สึก นอกจากใบหน้าของเขาที่ถอดแบบมาจากเจ้าของพันธุกรรมในวัยหนุ่ม ส่วนแม่ - เขาไม่เคยพบแม่ เธอไม่เคยมาที่ดาวอังคารด้วยซ้ำ ดีเอ็นเอของเธอถูกส่งข้ามห้วงอวกาศมาจากห้องปฏิบัติการพันธุวิศวกรรมกลางที่ตั้งอยู่บนดวงจันทร์ สิ่งที่เขาได้รับจากแม่ คือดวงตาสีฟ้า และชื่อภาษาเทอร์แรน ที่เธอฝากมาให้ทารกที่จะถือกำเนิดจากพันธุกรรมของเธอ เด็กที่เธอไม่มีโอกาสได้พบหน้า

เดวิด จู๊ด เฮย์เวิร์ด ลอว์

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ไม่ได้หลงตัวเอง แต่เขาเป็นผลผลิตจากการจับคู่ที่ลงตัวเหนือมาร์เชียนคนอื่น ๆ เป็นจำนวนมาก - แข็งแรง อดทน มีทักษะและความสามารถในการเคลื่อนไหวและการต่อสู้สูง นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้เขาได้รับตำแหน่งผู้บัญชาการหน่วยสตาร์ฟอร์ซตั้งแต่อายุยังน้อย ดีเอ็นเอของเขาถูกเก็บและส่งไปดวงจันทร์เพื่อตามหาคู่ที่ดีที่สุดตั้งแต่เขาอายุสิบสาม ไม่ว่าใคร รวมถึงตัวเขาเอง ล้วนเชื่อมั่นว่าเด็กที่เกิดจากดีเอ็นเอของเขา จะต้องเป็นมาร์เชียนที่เก่งกาจยิ่งกว่าที่เคยมีมา

สิบสองปีผ่านไป ห้องปฏิบัติการพันธุวิศวกรรมก็แจ้งกลับมาว่า พบเทอร์แรนที่มีรหัสพันธุกรรมเข้าคู่กันกับเขาแล้ว และฝ่ายนั้นก็ยินดีจะจับคู่กับเขาโดยเร็วที่สุด

มันควรเป็นข่าวดี ทว่า...

"ท่านผู้บัญชาการลอว์คะ ยานของท่านฑูตแห่งเทอร์รา จะมาถึงภายในสิบห้านาที ขอเชิญท่านผู้บัญชาการที่เกทสิบสี่ด้วยค่ะ"

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์สบถออกมาทันทีที่สัญญาณถูกตัดสาย ความจริง การจับคู่สร้างทารกมันควรจะเกิดขึ้นและจบไปโดยความร่วมมือของนักวิทยาศาสตร์ โดยที่เขาและเทอร์แรนที่เป็นคู่ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องใด ๆ ทั้งสิ้น แต่ว่า เจ้าเทอร์แรนคนนั้นทำให้เรื่องมันยุ่งยากโดยไม่จำเป็นโดยการขอมาพบเขาโดยตรงก่อนการแลกเปลี่ยนพันธุกรรม

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ก้าวออกจากห้องพร้อมชุดพิธีการเต็มยศ สีแดงส้มของสนิมเหล็ก - สีของดวงดาวแห่งการณรงค์ เขาหยุดยืนอยู่ชั้นบนเกทสิบสี่พร้อมกองทหารเกียรติยศอีกกลุ่มหนึ่งสำหรับต้อนรับเทอร์แรนจอมเรื่องมากที่กำลังจะมาถึงในสองนาทีข้างหน้า

คำขอของอีกฝ่ายฟังดูไร้สาระอย่างยิ่ง แต่มันกลับได้รับการตอบรับจากผู้บังคับบัญชาของเขา จู๊ดเพิ่งมารู้ภายหลังว่าเจ้าเทอร์แรนนั่นมีตำแหน่งใหญ่โตพอสมควรในหน่วยการปกครอง ไม่เพียงแต่เท่านั้น คำร้องขอที่เจ้าหมอนั่นส่งมา ยังทำให้บรรดามาร์เชียนเพศหญิงซึ่งโดยปกติจะเก่งกร้าวห้าวเป้งไม่ผิดอะไรกับเพศชาย ถึงกับไหลลงไปละลาย ด้วยการกล่าวถึงเขาโดยใช้คำว่า 'คู่ชะตาลิขิตของผม'

ในขณะที่มาร์เชียนคนอื่น ๆ ซาบซึ้งกับความละมุนละไมของเทอร์แรน ผู้บัญชาการลอว์รู้สึกเหมือนกำลังโดนลูบคม

ยานอวกาศขนาดเล็กแล่นเข้ามาภายในเกทด้วยความเร็วสูง ก่อนที่จะถูกแรงโน้มถ่วงจำลองหน่วงไว้ให้ช้าลงจนหยุดนิ่งในที่สุด ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ผู้เหม็นขี้หน้า 'คู่ชะตาลิขิต' ของตัวเองตั้งแต่ยังไม่พบหน้ากระตุกมุมปากเยาะหน่อยหนึ่ง เมื่อเจ้าหมอนั่นต้องยื่นมือมาหาทหารมาร์เชียนที่รักษาการเกทเพื่อให้ช่วยพยุง

ไม่ได้เรื่อง

ฑูตจากเทอร์ราอยู่ในเครื่องแต่งกายสีดำเกือบทั้งชุด ผมดำยาวแค่คอ ดูรุงรังในสายตาทหารอย่างผู้บัญชาการลอว์จนอดคิดไม่ได้ว่า ถ้านี่เป็นทหารในหน่วยของเขา มันจะต้องถูกจับกล้อนผมให้ล้านเลี่ยนในวินาทีนั้นเลย ดูเหมือนรังสีอำมหิตของเขาจะรุนแรงเกินไป คนถูกจ้องจึงรู้ตัว เทอร์แรนผู้มาเยือนเงยหน้าขึ้นมองมายังลานต้อนรับด้านบน เขามีดวงตาสีเข้มมาก เข้มจนล้ำลึกสุดหยั่ง แต่ทันทีที่สบเข้ากับดวงตาสีฟ้าของผู้บัญชาการลอว์ มันก็เป็นประกายพราวเหมือนห้วงอวกาศ ริมฝีปากคลี่แย้มออกเป็นรอยยิ้ม


	3. Chapter 3

ฑูตแห่งเทอร์ราชื่อ จอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ได้รับข้อมูลของอีกฝ่ายล่วงหน้าแล้วตั้งแต่ตอนที่ดวงจันทร์แจ้งว่าผลการตรวจโครโมโซมของพวกเขาแมทช์กัน แต่การรู้จักจากรูปภาพและข้อมูลไม่เหมือนกับการได้เห็นตัวเป็น ๆ มานั่งอยู่ตรงหน้า ผมสีดำ ตาสีดำ ผอมกว่าที่เคยเห็นในรูป ซึ่งก็เป็นเรื่องที่พอจะเข้าใจได้ เมื่อคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องเดินทางด้วยยานโฟตอนเป็นระยะเวลากว่าเดือนจากโลกกว่าจะมาถึงดาวอังคาร

พวกเทอร์แรน - ผู้บัญชาการลอว์อดไม่ได้ที่จะพ่นลมออกทางจมูกในขณะที่เหยียดริมฝีปากออกเป็นเชิงดูถูก - ได้รับการปกป้องจนเคยตัว สิ่งมีชีวิตอ่อนแอ

กระนั้น นั่นก็ยังไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ทำให้ผู้บัญชาการหน่วยสตาร์ฟอร์ซหงุดหงิดที่สุดหรอก

แต่เป็นรอยยิ้มนั่นต่างหาก

ตั้งแต่ส่งยิ้มให้เขามาจากประตูยาน จนกระทั่งเข้ามาในห้องประชุม รับการต้อนรับอย่างเป็นทางการ และพูดคุยกับผู้บัญชาการระดับสูงของดาวอังคารด้วยธุระอื่น ๆ ที่ได้รับมอบหมายมา ใบหน้าของจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์ ไม่เคยขาดรอยยิ้มเลย ยิ่งดู ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ก็ยิ่งหงุดหงิด มาร์เชียนไม่ใคร่แสดงอารมณ์กันนัก อย่าว่าแต่ยิ้ม เมื่อมาเห็นคนที่ยิ้มอยู่ตลอดเวลาราวกับเป็นรอยเปื้อนบนใบหน้าที่เจ้าตัวไม่ใส่ใจจะเช็ดออกแบบนั้น จึงอดจะรู้สึกขัดหูขัดตาไม่ได้

จะยิ้มอะไรนัก

เมื่อธุระเรื่องงานการเมืองต่าง ๆ สิ้นสุดลง ก็ถึงวาระที่จะคุยเรื่องการแลกเปลี่ยนพันธุกรรมของพวกเขาอย่างเป็นทางการ รอยยิ้มของฑูตแห่งเทอร์รากว้างขึ้นอีกเมื่อเขาลุกขึ้นย้ายตำแหน่งมานั่งข้าง ๆ ฝ่ายนั้นถึงกับลุกขึ้นยืน เพื่อที่จะรอนั่งลงพร้อมกัน

ทำอะไรแปลก ๆ

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์มั่นใจว่าเขาแสดงออกทางสีหน้าชัดเจนมาก ๆ ว่ากำลังรู้สึกอย่างไร แต่รอยยิ้มหน้าด้านหน้าทนนั่นไม่ยักจะเจื่อนไปอย่างที่คาดหวัง ฑูตแห่งเทอร์รามีแต่ยิ้มมากขึ้น เกือบเจือด้วยเสียงหัวเราะในลำคอเล็ก ๆ เสียด้วยเมื่อเริ่มต้นพูดคุยเรื่องของพวกเขาโดยตรง

"ขออภัยที่ทำให้ท่านผู้บัญชาการต้องลำบาก" ฑูตเทอร์ราพูดยิ้ม ๆ "ผมทราบว่าการเพิ่มจำนวนประชากรของมาร์เชียนโดยปกติกระทำโดยนักวิทยาศาสตร์โดยที่เจ้าของพันธุกรรมเกือบไม่มีส่วนร่วมเลย แต่ผมมีความจำเป็นต้องร้องขอให้ท่านผู้บัญชาการเจียดเวลาเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ให้กับการสร้างทารกของเราในครั้งนี้ เพราะผมมีข้อร้องขอพิเศษ ซึ่งแจ้งกับท่านหัวหน้าห้องปฏิบัติการของดาวอังคารมาเรียบร้อยแล้ว"

ทารกของเรา - ผู้บัญชาการลอว์คิ้วกระตุก ไม่รู้หรอกว่าที่อีกฝ่ายพูดมันสะกิดใจตรงไหน แต่ฟังดูไม่ชอบมาพากลก็แล้วกัน

"ผมขอให้มีการสร้างทารกเพิ่มขึ้นจากจำนวนที่ทางดาวอังคารตั้งเป้าหมายไว้อย่างน้อยสองเท่า" ท่านฑูตเทอร์รากล่าว ตาจ้องมองผู้บัญชาการลอว์ตาไม่กระพริบ "เด็กที่เกิดจากผู้บัญชาการสตาร์ฟอร์ซต้องเป็นเด็กที่มีประสิทธิภาพสูงยิ่งอย่างแน่นอน และโลกเองก็ต้องการประชากรเช่นนั้น"

\---

"สรุปก็คือ จะต้องสร้างเด็กแฝด?"

ตกดึก ห้องซ้อมก็กลายเป็นห้องมีตติ้ง ขนมนมเนยและเครื่องดื่มกองอยู่กลางวง โดยมีเหล่าศิษย์สายตรงของผู้บัญชาการลอว์สุมหัวล้อมอยู่โดยรอบ บรี ศิษย์เอกก้นกุฏิที่ผู้บัญชาการลอว์โปรดปรานที่สุด - หมายถึง โดนอัดหนักที่สุด - รับหน้าที่ไปหาข่าว ทั้งจากเจ้าตัวและใครก็ตามที่มีอะไรมากพอจะคายออกมาได้

คนที่ไม่รู้ว่ามาร์เชี่ยนเองก็ขี้เมาท์ คงมีแต่ผู้บัญชาการลอว์คนเดียวเท่านั้นแหละ

"ไม่ใช่แฝดล่ะ ท่านฑูตบอกว่า ต้องการความหลากหลายทางพันธุกรรม เพื่อจะได้มีภูมิคุ้มกันสูงกว่าแฝดที่เป็นการผลิตซ้ำ ดังนั้นก็เลยขอให้มีการคัดเลือกพันธุกรรมเด็กสองคนให้แตกต่างกัน เหมือนเป็นพี่น้องกันน่ะ"

บรีจีบปากจีบคอเล่า กระดกเครื่องดื่มเข้าปาก แอลกอฮอล์น้อย ๆ ที่เจือปนในน้ำหวานช่วยให้เรื่องราวซุบซิบออกรสยิ่งกว่าเดิม

"ระหว่างนี้ ท่านฑูตก็จะอยู่ที่นี่ด้วย เพื่อรอให้เด็กโตพอที่จะเดินทางกลับเทอร์รา พรุ่งนี้ผู้บัญชาการของเราเลยงดซ้อม เพราะต้องไปขลุกอยู่ในห้องแลปกับ 'คู่ชะตาลิขิต' ของตัวเองทั้งวัน"

เหล่าศิษย์เหลือขอหัวเราะครืน สนุกสุดเหวี่ยงกับท่าทีหัวเสียของอาจารย์ที่เพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ กับข้อเรียกร้องของฑูตจากเทอร์รา ซึ่งไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ปฏิเสธ เป็นที่รู้กันโดยปริยายว่าในเมื่อฑูตจากเทอร์รามาด้วยเรื่องเกี่ยวกับผู้บัญชาการลอว์ ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ก็ต้องทำหน้าที่เจ้าบ้าน คอยดูแลท่านฑูตตลอดระยะเวลาหลายเดือนที่ปฏิบัติภารกิจสร้างทารกร่วมกันนี่

ตอนออกมาจากห้องประชุม ท่านผู้บัญชาการถึงกับหน้าคว่ำ กระแทกเท้าจนพื้นเกือบจะร้าวเลยทีเดียว

"พูดก็พูดเถอะ ที่ครูหัวเสียแล้วก็เกลียดขี้หน้าท่านฑูตขนาดนี้ น่าจะเพราะทางแลปบอกว่าจะใช้โครโมโซม y จากท่านฑูตนี่แหละ" บรีกระซิบกระซาบ "ครูภูมิใจความเป็นชายของตัวเองจะตาย แลปดันบอกว่าโครโมโซม y ของท่านฑูตสมบูรณ์กว่า ครูเลยต้องรับบทฝ่ายหญิงไปโดยอัตโนมัติ"

เสียงหัวเราะครืนดังขึ้นอีกรอบ ใคร ๆ ก็คิดถึงหน้ายิ้ม ๆ ของท่านฑูตที่เดินตามผู้บัญชาการลอว์ - ผู้ทำหน้าพร้อมกินหัวคน - ไปห้องพักต้อย ๆ อย่างว่าง่าย มาร์เชียนไม่คุ้นกับภาพแบบนี้เท่าไหร่นักหรอก แต่ทำไมไม่รู้ เห็นแล้วรู้สึกทั้งน่าเอ็นดูทั้งน่าหัวเราะ

แน่ละ คนเดียวที่ไม่หัวเราะ ก็คงจะเป็นเจ้าของโครโมโซม X โดยจำใจนั่นแหละ

แล้วคน ๆ นั้นก็มายืนเงียบเชียบอยู่ข้างหลังนี่แล้วด้วย

บรีมีเวลาแค่ 1 ใน 10 วินาที ให้ไขสันหลังสั่งการกระโดดหลบหน้าแข้งที่กะฟาดโดยไม่สนใจที่ขัดที่ขวาง ฝูงมาร์เชียนขี้เมาท์แตกฮือไปคนละทิศละทาง แก้วเครื่องดื่มแตกกระจาย เหล้ากระฉอกออกรดเสื่อ ขนมข้าวต้มบินว่อนในขณะที่ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ไล่เตะเด็กเรียงตัว

ไอ้เทอร์แรนทุเรศนั่น มันต้องชดใช้!

\---  
"ท่านผู้บัญชาการลอว์สีหน้าไม่ดีเลย นอนไม่หลับหรือครับ?"

ทั้งคนทักและคนถูกทักอยู่ในห้องแลปพันธุวิศวกรรม กำลังนั่งให้เจ้าหน้าที่เอาเข็มจิ้มแขนเพื่อเจาะเลือดไปตรวจ เนื่องจากไม่ใช่การพบปะอย่างเป็นทางการแล้ว ทั้งคู่จึงอยู่ในชุดลำลอง ผู้บัญชาการหน่วยสตาร์ฟอร์ซอยู่ในเสื้อและกางเกงยืดสำหรับซ้อมต่อสู้ ส่วนฑูตแห่งเทอร์ราสวมเสื้อเชิ้ตสีดำกับกางเกงสแล็ค - แฟชั่นย้อนยุคสุดยอดสำหรับมาร์เชียน

เมื่อไม่ได้รับคำตอบ ท่านฑูตก็ไม่ลังเลเลยสักนิดที่จะชวนคุยต่อไปอย่างหน้าทน

"เมื่อคืนผมก็นอนไม่หลับเหมือนกัน" เขาว่า "ตอนแรกก็คิดว่าแปลกที่ แต่คิดดูดี ๆ แล้ว ผมน่าจะตื่นเต้นมากกว่า" ทิ้งจังหวะหยุดเพื่อยิ้มให้กว้างขึ้นอีกหน่อยหนึ่ง "ตื่นเต้น ที่จะได้พบคุณเป็นการส่วนตัวสักที"

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ขมวดคิ้วไม่รู้ตัว "มีอะไรน่าตื่นเต้นกัน ท่านฑูตแห่งเทอร์รา?"

"เรียกจอห์นนี่ก็ได้" ท่านฑูตตีเนียนทันที "ผมใช้ชื่อเดียวกันกับพ่อ ใคร ๆ เลยเรียกพ่อว่าจอห์น แล้วเรียกผมว่าจอห์นนี่แทน" ว่าแล้วก็ยิ้มประจบ "คุณเรียกผมว่าจอห์นนี่นะ?"

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์รู้สึกเหมือนมีเรื่องอยากพูดหลาย ๆ เรื่องพร้อมกัน แต่ในที่สุดก็เลือกพูดเรื่องที่อยากรู้อยากเห็นมากกว่าก่อน "คุณกับพ่ออยู่ด้วยกัน?"

"อยู่สิ อยู่กับพ่อ แม่ แล้วก็พี่ ๆ ด้วย" จอห์นนี่ยิ้มแก้มปริเมื่อในที่สุดอีกฝ่ายก็ยอมพูดด้วย "ที่โลก บางส่วนยังมีลักษณะสังคมแบบเก่าอยู่ ครอบครัวของผมสร้างครอบครัวด้วยการแต่งงานแล้วอยู่ร่วมกันเป็นคู่น่ะ"

อีกฝ่ายเอียงคอ รู้สึกเหมือนจะนึกภาพแบบนั้นไม่ออก

"ช่วงหลังนี่ก็มีการสร้างเด็กทารกด้วยวิธีทางวิทยาศาสตร์อยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน" จอห์นนี่เล่าต่อ "แนวความคิดเรื่องครอบครัวของเทอร์แรนอาจจะอนุรักษ์นิยมสำหรับมาร์เชียน เราไม่ค่อยมีทารกที่ถูกสร้างขึ้นเพื่อเพิ่มจำนวนประชากรอย่างเดียวเท่าไหร่ อย่างน้อยเด็กก็ต้องมีพ่อหรือแม่สักคน เรามักจะใช้วิทยาศาสตร์เพื่อแก้ปัญหาในการมีบุตรยากของคู่สมรส คนที่เป็นโสดหรือคู่สมรสเพศเดียวกันที่อยากมีลูกมากกว่า"

"ต่างคนต่างเลี้ยง แล้วก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะโตขึ้นมาเป็นอะไรน่ะเหรอ?" ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ไม่เห็นด้วย "เทอร์แรนชอบทำให้ทุกอย่างมันยากแล้วก็ซับซ้อนไปหมด"

จอห์นนี่ยิ้มเหมือนขำ เขาทำหน้ายู่หน่อยหนี่งเมื่อเจ้าหน้าที่แลปสอดปลายเข็มเข้าไปในเส้นเลือดตรงข้อพับของเขา

รอยสักมากมายทั้งบนนิ้ว หลังมือ และใต้แขนเสื้อ สะดุดสายตาผู้บัญชาการลอว์ ชาวมาร์เชียนไม่สัก อันที่จริง พวกเขาแทบไม่สนใจอะไรที่ไร้ประโยชน์ แต่ทำไมก็ไม่รู้ เขารู้สึกว่าลายหมึกเหล่านั้นดึงดูด มันทำให้เขาละสายตาไปจากเส้นสายที่ขยับตามการเคลื่อนไหวของเจ้าของแขนนั้นไม่ได้

"ก็...ด้วยเหตุนี้แหละ" จอห์นนี่พูดต่อ เมื่อเข็มถูกถอนจากแขนไปแล้ว "คุณถามว่าทำไมผมถึงตื่นเต้นที่จะได้พบคุณใช่ไหม เพราะสำหรับเทอร์แรน - หรืออาจจะเฉพาะตัวผมก็ได้ - เราคุ้นเคยกับความเป็นครอบครัว และเมื่อเรามีลูกคนนี้..." เขาหัวเราะเบา ๆ "คุณกับผม เราก็เป็นครอบครัวเดียวกัน"

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะสามารถทำหน้าเบี้ยวมากไปกว่านี้ได้อีกแล้ว "มาร์เชียนไม่มีครอบครัว"

"ผมทราบ ขอโทษถ้ามันฟังดูแปลกประหลาดสำหรับคุณ" จอห์นนี่รีบพูด "มันเป็นแค่ความคิดของผมเท่านั้น ผมแค่คิดว่า เราอยู่ห่างกันถึงขนาดดาวคนละดวง แต่เราก็ยังอุตส่าห์มีโครโมโซมที่เข้าคู่กัน มันควรจะมีอะไรที่มากกว่าความบังเอิญ แล้วผมก็เลยอยากพบคุณ"

"มันไม่เป็นอะไรมากกว่าความบังเอิญ" ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ไม่อินไปด้วย "เผื่อคุณไม่รู้ ที่ดาวอังคารนี่มีเด็กเป็นล้านที่เกิดจากการจับคู่พันธุกรรมแบบนี้ ไม่มีใครเขาคิดหรือรู้สึกอะไรกันหรอก"

จอห์นนี่ได้แต่ยิ้มโดยไม่พูดอะไร

ขั้นตอนการเก็บเลือดเรียบร้อย ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ตั้งท่าจะลุกขึ้นแล้วออกจากแลปไป จอห์นนี่ไม่ได้คัดค้าน เขาหันไปหาเจ้าหน้าที่แลป แล้วถามว่าเขาจะขอดูครรภ์เทียมที่มีทารกอยู่ได้หรือไม่

"ถ้าเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า แล้วสวม PPE ปลอดเชื้อ ก็ไม่น่าจะมีปัญหาอะไร" เจ้าหน้าที่ตอบ

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์นึกเสียใจอยู่ครามครันที่ตัวเองไม่เร็วพอที่จะหนีออกจากห้องแลปไปก่อนที่ฑูตแห่งเทอร์ราจะคว้ามือหมับแล้วจับลาก

"ไปดูด้วยกันเลย" จอห์นนี่บังคับ

"ดูทำไม?" คนล่ำกว่าแต่กำลังถูกลากไปจนได้ถาม

"ก็จะได้รู้ว่าเด็ก ๆ จะอยู่ยังไงก่อนที่จะคลอดน่ะสิ" จอห์นนี่ตอบ มือยังไม่ปล่อยและยังไม่เลิกลาก

"ไม่เห็นจะอยากรู้" ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ทำหน้าอี๋

"ไม่ได้" จอห์นนี่ยืนยันมาคำเดียวเหมือนไม่มีเหตุผลอื่นจะบังคับอีก แต่ก็นั่นแหละ คนถูกบังคับก็รำคาญจะเถียงจนยอมแพ้ไปเรียบร้อย

กว่าผู้บัญชาการลอว์จะปลุกปล้ำกับชุดแลปสีขาวและถุงมือปลอดเชื้อเสร็จแล้วออกมาจากห้องแต่งตัว ฑูตแห่งเทอร์ราก็เผ่นไปอยู่ข้างนักวิทยาศาสตร์ที่ยืนอยู่หน้าครรภ์เทียมเรียบร้อยแล้ว จอห์นนี่ยิ้มเมื่อเขาเดินไปสมทบ มองไม่เห็นหรอกเพราะใบหน้านั้นถูกบังไว้ครึ่งหนึ่งด้วยหน้ากากปลอดเชื้อ แต่ตายิบหยีจนเห็นรอยย่นนั้นบ่งบอกแทนได้เป็นอย่างดี

ครรภ์เทียมมีลักษณะเป็นไวนิลไอโซเลเตอร์ขนาดไม่เล็กนัก ข้างในบรรจุไว้ด้วยของเหลวสีเหลืองอ่อนคล้ายน้ำเชื่อม และมีทารกลอยอยู่ตรงกลาง เด็กเหล่านี้มีสายสะดือเทียมที่เชื่อมต่อกับระบบกู้ชีพเพื่อรับอาหารและออกซิเจน แลปครรภ์เทียมมีลักษณะเป็นโถงใหญ่แบ่งเป็นชั้น ทุกชั้นมีครรภ์เทียมและทารกทุกระยะล่องลอยอยู่คล้ายดอกเดโฟดิล

"ดูสิ เดวิด" จอห์นนี่พูดเสียงกระซิบกระซาบเหมือนกลัวเด็ก ๆ จะตื่น "น่ารักใช่มั้ยล่ะ?"

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์มองตาม เด็กน้อยระยะใกล้ครบกำหนดลอยอยู่ในท่าขดตัว มือเล็ก ๆ กำเป็นกำปั้น มองเห็นผมสีน้ำตาลบาง ๆ ปกคลุมหัวโต ๆ จอห์นนี่หัวเราะร่วนเมื่อเจ้าหนูบิดตัวน้อย ๆ แล้วทำปากแจ๊บ ๆ

เขาเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวเดี๋ยวนี้เองว่า เขาไม่เคยเห็นเด็กทารกมาก่อน

นี่คือสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้น หลังจากที่โครโมโซมของเขากับผู้ชายที่ยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ นี่หลอมรวมกัน และถูกนำไปไว้ในเซลล์ไข่สังเคราะห์อย่างนั้นหรือ?

จากหนึ่งเป็นสอง จากสองเป็นสี่ สี่เป็นแปด ม้วนตัว แบ่งเป็นชั้น แล้วค่อย ๆ เจริญเป็นอวัยวะแต่ละอย่าง แล้วในที่สุด ก็จะกลายเป็นเด็กทารกอ้วนกลม จมูกปากเล็กกระจิดริด แบบเดียวกับเด็กน้อยที่อยู่ตรงหน้านี่อย่างนั้นหรือ?

ผมสีเข้มเป็นพันธุกรรมเด่น ถ้าอย่างนั้นเด็กน่าจะมีผมสีดำเหมือนพ่อ ส่วนสีผิว - ผู้บัญชาการลอว์เกือบสะดุ้ง เมื่อพบว่าตัวเองกำลังจินตนาการภาพเด็กทารกที่มีหน้าตาแต่ละส่วนคล้ายตนเองกับคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ

นี่เพ้อเจ้อไปขนาดนี้ได้ยังไง

"จ...จะกลับแล้ว" เขาโพล่งออกมา ก่อนจะหมุนตัวขวับ เกือบจะวิ่งอยู่แล้วตอนที่ข้อมือถูกฉวยไว้ รวดเร็ว และแน่นหนา

"อย่าวิ่งสิ เดวิด" จอห์นนี่กระซิบ "เดี๋ยวพวกเด็ก ๆ จะตกใจนะ"

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์รู้สึกว่าใบหน้าของตัวเองร้อนผ่าว

ทั้งคู่แยกกันเข้าห้องเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้ากลับมาเป็นชุดเดิม คราวนี้จอห์นนี่เป็นฝ่ายออกมาทีหลัง เจ้าหน้าที่แลปบอกกับพวกเขาว่าผลการตรวจน่าจะออกภายในสองวันตามเวลาดาวอังคาร แล้วทางแลปจะแจ้งผลไปอีกครั้ง

ทั้งคู่ผ่านประตูออกมาจากห้องแลปด้วยกัน ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่เหมือนถูกปลดปล่อยจากภาวะกดดันยิ่งกว่าการเผชิญหน้ากับภารกิจสุดหิน

ท่านฑูตแห่งเทอร์รามองยิ้ม ๆ 

"วันนี้คงยาวนานสำหรับคุณ" เขากลับไปพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเป็นทางการเหมือนเมื่อก่อนหน้านี้ "ต่อจากนี้คุณคงมีภารกิจต้องไปทำ ผมกลับที่พักเองได้ ขอบคุณผู้บัญชาการลอว์"

คนถูกเรียกเต็มยศเม้มปาก

"จู๊ด..."

จอห์นนี่ที่กำลังจะเดินจากไปหันกลับมา "หือ?"

"เรียกผมว่าจู๊ด" ผู้บัญชาการลอว์พูดย้ำอีกครั้ง เกือบจะอธิบายออกไปแล้วว่า นั่นเป็นชื่อที่แม่ของเขาเขียนส่งมาพร้อมกับโครโมโซมว่าจะสวดมนต์ให้เขาด้วยชื่อนั้นตลอดชีวิตของแม่

ประโยคนั้นไม่เคยมีความสำคัญกับเขามาก่อน จนกระทั่งวันนี้

ไม่สิ แม้แต่ตอนนี้ ก็ยังไม่สำคัญสักหน่อย

จู๊ดหน้าร้อนตอนที่จอห์นนี่ยิ้มจนตาหยี เจ้าเทอร์แรนนี่! เขายังไม่ทันได้พูดอะไรออกไปอีก จอห์นนี่ก็รีบเรียกเขา ด้วยชื่อที่นอกจากแม่แล้ว ก็ไม่เคยมีใครเรียกเขาอีกเลย

"จู๊ด"

เจ้าของชื่อเม้มปาก เขารู้สึกเขินเป็นครั้งแรก

คนเรียกยิ้มจนเห็นฟันสามสิบสองซี่น่าต่อย ดูเหมือนจะดู  
ออกว่าเขาเขิน

"ขอบคุณนะ"

จู๊ดพยายามกลับไปทำหน้าบึ้งอย่างเก่า แต่ทำไมไม่รู้ มันช่างยากเย็นเสียเหลือเกิน

สุดท้าย เขาก็พึมพำออกมาอย่างยอมแพ้

"ไม่เป็นไร"


	4. Chapter 4

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ ผู้บัญชาการลอว์"

เสียงสังเคราะห์ของระบบดูแลจัดการที่พักดังขึ้น พร้อมกับความมืดสลัวที่ค่อย ๆ ถูกขับไล่ออกไปด้วยแสงไฟที่ค่อย ๆ เพิ่มความเข้มขึ้นทีละน้อย จนในที่สุดห้องชุดทั้งห้องก็สว่างนวลตา ผนังถูกเปลี่ยนมวลสารให้กลายเป็นบานกระจก เผยให้เห็นสภาพแวดล้อมภายนอกที่พัก มหานครก่อนอรุณ เสี้ยวสุดท้ายของความหลับใหล

จู๊ด ลอว์ ไม่ได้ตื่น เพราะเขาไม่ได้หลับเลยทั้งคืน

ไม่บ่อยครั้งนักที่ผู้บัญชาการสตาร์ฟอร์ซจะนอนไม่หลับ ความสมบูรณ์แข็งแรงของร่างกายในวัยอันเหมาะสม ทำให้เขาดำเนินชีวิตประจำวันได้อย่างเป็นระบบ ทว่า ประสบการณ์ในห้องแลปพันธุวิศวกรรม และการสนทนากับเทอร์แรนประหลาดนั่น ทำให้ในหัวของเขามีแต่เรื่องฟุ้งซ่านเต็มไปหมด

ในฐานะทหาร จู๊ดเคยพรากชีวิตมาแล้วมากมายจนไม่รู้สึกอะไรกับมัน แต่ครั้งนี้เป็นครั้งแรก ที่เขามีส่วนในการสร้างชีวิต

ชาวดาวอังคารเกือบร้อยเปอร์เซนต์ไม่เคยมีครอบครัว พวกเขาถูกเลี้ยงรวมกับเด็กรุ่นเดียวกันนับร้อยคน โดยหุ่นยนต์และอาหารสังเคราะห์ ระหว่างทาง เด็ก ๆ ร่วมรุ่นอาจหายหกตกหล่นไปบ้าง เพราะแม้จะผ่านการคัดเลือกพันธุกรรมมาอย่างดีแล้ว ก็ยังอาจเกิดการกลายพันธุ์ หรือโรคอื่น ๆ ที่ไม่คาดฝัน จนเมื่ออายุได้สักสิบขวบตามปีสุริยคติเทอร์รา พวกเขาจะถูกคัดเลือกและแบ่งแยกอีกครั้งให้เรียนรู้ตามความถนัดและความเหมาะสมของร่างกาย ประชากรส่วนใหญ่ของดาวอังคารเป็นทหารก็จริง แต่พวกเขาก็ยังต้องการนักวิทยาศาสตร์ นักปกครอง วิศวกร และคนทำงานในหน้าที่อื่น ๆ อีกมาก

จู๊ดเป็นหนึ่งในจำนวนที่ถูกคัดเลือกมาเป็นทหาร เขาใช้ชีวิตหลังจากนั้นกับเด็กทั้งรุ่นเดียวกันและต่างรุ่น แสดงความสามารถ แก่งแย่ง เหยียบหัวกันและกัน เพื่อขึ้นเป็นอันดับต้น ๆ ของตำแหน่งหน้าที่ของตน

ตลอดชีวิต จู๊ดไม่เคยหยุดที่จะต้องต่อสู้

แต่การมาถึงของฑูตจากเทอร์รา - จอห์นนี่ - คนนั้น มีอะไรบางอย่างที่สั่นคลอนความมั่นคงของจู๊ด เขาพูดถึงครอบครัว การแต่งงาน พูดถึงพี่น้อง - จู๊ดเกือบลืมไปว่าเขาเคยสงสัยเรื่องเหล่านี้เหมือนกัน นานมาแล้ว - มีคนอื่นอีกไหมที่เกิดจากพันธุกรรมของเซเปียนส์คู่เดียวกับเขา จอห์นนี่บอกว่าเทอร์แรนอยู่กันเป็นครอบครัว แล้วหญิงผู้เป็นเจ้าของดีเอ็นเอครึ่งหนึ่งของเขาที่อยู่บนดาวโลกเล่า เธอมีครอบครัว มีคู่ที่ไม่ใช่มาร์เชี่ยน และมีลูก ๆ คนอื่นอีกหรือไม่ ความรู้สึกของการที่อาจมีคนอื่นที่ใช้พันธุกรรมร่วมกันกับเขาเป็นความรู้สึกที่แปลกประหลาด จู๊ดไม่รู้ว่าเขาควรรู้สึกไม่สบายใจกับเรื่องนั้น หรืออบอุ่นใจกันแน่

พอรู้ตัวอีกที จู๊ดก็คิดถึงเรื่องนี้จนสว่าง

ผู้บัญชาการสตาร์ฟอร์ซลุกขึ้นจากเตียง ไม่มีอารมณ์จะนอนต่อแม้ว่าจะไม่ได้หลับเลยทั้งคืน กายเปลือยเปล่าเดินมาที่ผนังกระจก ทอดสายตามองออกไปยังเมืองที่กำลังตื่นขึ้นช้า ๆ อันเป็นภาพโปรดปรานประจำวัน บางที การได้ร่วมซ้อมกับบรรดาเด็กเปรต อาจทำให้เขาผลักความคิดยุ่งเหยิงออกจากหัวได้บ้าง

\---

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ จู๊ด"

ผู้บัญชาการลอว์ผงะ เมื่อก้าวเข้าไปในห้องซ้อมแล้วพบคนที่เข้ามาซุกซนอยู่ในหัวของเขาทั้งคืนยืนพิงผนัง ดูเด็ก ๆ ซ้อมต่อสู้ระยะประชิดกันอยู่ก่อนแล้ว วันนี้จอห์นนี่อยู่ในชุดเสื้อเชิ้ตขาวกับกางเกงยีนส์ เท้าเปลือยเปล่าเช่นเดียวกับทุกคนที่เข้ามาในห้องซ้อมที่ปูด้วยเสื่อ

"คุณมาทำอะไรที่นี่?" จู๊ดถาม ไม่แน่ใจว่าทำหน้าเบี้ยวออกไปด้วยหรือเปล่า

"มาดูเด็ก ๆ ซ้อมต่อสู้" คนถูกถามตอบหน้าตาเฉย เขาบุ้ยใบ้ไปทางศิษย์เอกของจู๊ด "แม่หนูคนนั้นเจอผมตรงทางเดิน เลยชวนมาดูการซ้อมด้วย เธอบอกว่าอีกเดี๋ยวคุณก็จะมา" ว่าแล้วก็ยิ้มกว้าง "ผมอยากดูคุณซ้อม"

จู๊ดมองคนอยากดูเขาซ้อมด้วยสายตาแสดงความไม่ไว้วางใจ ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรอนุญาตให้อาคันตุกะจากต่างดาวดูการซ้อมของทหารมาร์เชี่ยนหรือเปล่า ถึงยังไงอีกฝ่ายก็เป็นเทอร์แรน

ดูเหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะอ่านสายตาของเขาออก

"ถ้าไม่สะดวกหรือเป็นความลับ ผมขอโทษครับ" จอห์นนี่รีบพูด "ผมไม่ทันคิดให้ดี ขอโทษจริง ๆ จะรีบออกไปเดี๋ยวน-"

"ไม่ ไม่ต้อง" จู๊ดพูดออกมาก่อนที่จะตัดสินใจเสียอีก "ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไร แค่การฝึกซ้อมของเด็ก ๆ เท่านั้น ถ้าอยากดู คุณอยู่ดูได้" เขากวาดสายตามองตลอดหัวจรดเท้าของจอห์นนี่อีกที แม้จะมีรูปร่างสมส่วน แต่ก็เห็นได้ชัดว่าไม่แข็งแรงเท่ามาร์เชี่ยน บางทีจอห์นนี่อาจจะไม่เคยต่อสู้ หรืออาจจะถึงขั้นใช้ประสิทธิภาพของร่างกายไม่ได้เต็มที่ด้วยซ้ำ คงไม่เป็นไรหรอก

คนได้รับอนุญาตยิ้มกว้าง "ขอบคุณ จู๊ด"

มีเพียงเสียงหึเบา ๆ ในลำคอเป็นคำตอบ

\---

บรีที่เพิ่งได้รับอนุญาตให้พัก หลังการโดนครูไล่ต้อนเตะเอาเตะเอาชุดใหญ่เดินสโหลสะเหลเข้ามาหาจอห์นนี่ อีกฝ่ายยิ้มรับแล้วหันไปหยิบขวดน้ำส่งให้ บรียกน้ำขึ้นดื่มเหมือนอูฐรอนแรมกลางทะเลทราย จนจอห์นนี่ต้องเปิดส่งให้อีกขวด

"ซ้อมหนักแบบนี้ทุกวันเลยเหรอ?" จอห์นนี่ชวนคุย "เธอเป็นเด็กผู้หญิงนะ"

"อย่าไปพูดแบบนี้ให้มาร์เชียนผู้หญิงคนอื่นได้ยินนะท่านฑูต" บรีจุ๊ปาก ท่าทางเธอเองก็ไม่ค่อยยินดีนัก "มาร์เชียนไม่มีการแบ่งแยกชายหญิงหรอก ทุกคนที่มีความสามารถ มีสิทธิ์ได้รับตำแหน่งที่เหมาะสมกับตัวเองเท่าเทียมกัน คุณคิดว่าเด็กผู้หญิงที่ถูกเลือกให้มาฝึกการต่อสู้ประชิดตัวกับผู้บัญชาการหน่วยน่ะ เคยถีบเด็กผู้ชายตกบัลลังก์มากี่คนกัน?"

จอห์นนี่เลิกคิ้วทึ่ง ๆ "หมายความว่าเธอเป็นระดับหัวกระทิของกองทัพงั้นเหรอ?"

"แน่นอน" แม่หนูบรียืดอกอย่างภาคภูมิ "ยังไม่ได้รับภารกิจทางทหารอย่างเป็นทางการจนกว่าจะอายุสิบแปด แต่พอบรรลุนิติภาวะแล้ว พวกเราก็พร้อมจะกระจายกันไปเป็นหัวหน้าหน่วยต่าง ๆ ที่อยู่ใต้อำนาจของครู ตอนนั้นเราจะต้องเรียกเขาใหม่ว่า ผู้บัญชาการ"

หน้าตาแสดงความนับถืออย่างยิ่งของจอห์นนี่ทำให้แม่หนูบรียิ่งยืดขึ้นไปอีก เด็กผู้หญิง ไม่ว่าอยู่ที่ไหน ก็มีปฏิสัมพันธ์กับคนเก่งกว่าผู้ชายทั้งนั้น ยิ่งท่านฑูตเทอร์แรนคนนี้เป็นคนไม่ถือเนื้อถือตัว และไม่มีตำแหน่งทางการทหารที่เธอต้องเคารพตามกฎ บรีจึงยิ่งรู้สึกสนิทสนมกับชายหนุ่มได้รวดเร็ว แซงหน้าครูของเธอ ที่เป็น 'คู่ชะตาลิขิต' ของเขาไปซะอีก

"ตรงนั้นคุยอะไรกัน!" เสียงเหี้ยมเกรียมของครูฝึกแหวกอากาศมาอย่างเฉียบขาด เล่นเอาแม่หนูที่กำลังตั้งท่าจะจีบปากจีบคอพูดต่อสะดุ้ง "บรี! ใครอนุญาตให้เธอพูดคุยกับท่านฑูต!!" สายตาสีฟ้าคมกริบนั่นคาดโทษอย่างจริงจัง

จอห์นนี่ออกตัวรับไว้เสียเอง

"ผมกำลังเล่าให้บรีฟังเรื่องการต่อสู้ระยะประชิดของชาวเทอร์แรน ว่าแตกต่างจากที่เธอกำลังฝึกซ้อมอยู่" เขาพูดพลางตบบ่าเด็กหญิงที่ยืนหน้าเจื่อน เขยิบมาชิดจนเกือบจะไปแอบข้างหลังเขา

เนื้อความแก้ตัวนั่นสะดุดความสนใจของครูฝึกเข้าอย่างจัง

"โฮ่" เขาเลิกคิ้ว "ผมชักสนใจการต่อสู้ระยะประชิดของเทอร์แรนเสียแล้ว จะว่าอะไรไหมจอห์นนี่ ถ้าคุณจะแสดงให้ผมได้เห็นบ้าง?"

"ผมคิดว่าไม่มีประโยชน์นะ แน่นอนว่าเทอร์ราไม่มีทางเข้มแข็งสู้ดาวนักรบอย่างดาวอังคารได้หรอก" จอห์นนี่พูดยิ้ม ๆ "อีกอย่าง ผมเป็นฑูตนะจู๊ด ไม่ใช่ทหาร ผมไม่กล้าเอาวิชางู ๆ ปลา ๆ ที่มีมาขยายขี้เท่อแถวนี้หรอก"

คำพูดนั้นอาจได้ผล ถ้าเป็นการเจรจาความสัมพันธ์ทางการเมือง แต่ไม่ได้ผลอย่างแน่นอนกับท่านผู้บัญชาการที่รู้จักแต่ถ้อยคำตรงไปตรงมาอย่างทหารแท้ เขาก้าวยาว ๆ เข้ามา แล้วลากมือจอห์นนี่ออกจากผนัง แบบเดียวกันกับที่จอห์นนี่ลากมือเขาเข้าไปดูเด็กทารกในแลปเมื่อวานไม่มีผิด

ฝูงเด็กหยุดซ้อม ยืนดูแล้วแอบหัวเราะกันคิกคัก

จู๊ดไม่สนใจรอยยิ้มจืดเจื่อนของจอห์นนี่สักนิด เขาลากฝ่ายนั้นมากลางวง แล้วผายมือให้ 

"เชิญท่านฑูตจู่โจม" เขาว่า "ผมจะตั้งรับเอง"

ใบหน้าที่ไม่เย็นชาก็บึ้งตึงอยู่เสมอนั้นแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นรอยยิ้ม ยิ้มครั้งแรกที่จอห์นนี่ได้เห็น

แต่ถ้าเป็นไปได้ เขาไม่อยากจะเห็นรอยยิ้ม 'แบบนั้น' เลย

"แล้วยังไง..."

นั่นมันรอยแยกเขี้ยวของเสือที่กำลังจะตะครุบเหยื่อชัด ๆ!

"...ก็ออมมือให้บ้างล่ะ"

\---

"โอ๊ย!!"

เสียงร้องลั่นก้องห้องพยาบาล ทำเอาโพรบอัลตราซาวด์แทบหลุดจากมือ จู๊ดเงยหน้าจากข้อเท้าบวมเป่ง ตั้งท่าจะโวย แต่พอเห็นคิ้วเข้ม ๆ ที่ขมวดจนชนกัน ปากเบะ แถมมีน้ำตารื้น ๆ จะหยดมิหยดแหล่ ท่านผู้บัญชาการผู้ห้าวหาญก็รู้สึกละเหี่ยจนหมดเสียง

"อย่าร้องสิคุณ" จู๊ดว่า ก้มหน้าลงไปสนใจกับการเอาโพรบอัลตราซาวด์คลึงกับเจลเย็น ๆ บนข้อเท้าอีกฝ่ายใหม่

"ก็มันเจ็บนี่" จอห์นนี่ไม่ปิดบังน้ำเสียงเกือบสะอื้นนั่นเลยซักนิด

"ไม่คิดเลยว่าเทอร์แรนจะเปราะบางขนาดนี้" ท่านผู้บัญชาการถอนใจก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ทำการรักษาใหม่โดยเบามือยิ่งกว่าเดิม "แค่พื้นฐานการทรงตัวยังแย่-"

"ก็บอกแล้วว่าผมไม่ใช่ทหารน่ะ!" จอห์นนี่โวย "จะไปเก่งเท่าคนที่ฝึกการต่อสู้มาตลอดชีวิตได้ไงล่ะ!"

"ไม่ต้องเอามาเทียบกับผมหรอก แค่เด็กมาร์เชี่ยนสิบขวบยังได้เรื่องกว่าคุณเสียอีก" จู๊ด ลอว์ ส่ายหน้า "เทอร์แรนเป็นแบบนี้หมดไหม? ผมว่าในห่วงโซ่อาหารคุณน่าจะอยู่ระดับเดียวกับกระต่าย - ไม่สิ - หอยทาก"

"เดี๋ยวเถอะ!" หอยทากหน้าบึ้ง "คุณเป็นคนทำผมเจ็บนะ"

จู๊ดเลิกคิ้ว "แล้วยังไง?"

จอห์นนี่หน้าเบี้ยว "ให้ตาย! ไม่รู้จริง ๆ เหรอ!?!"

จู๊ดกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ อยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ "ต้องขอโทษสินะ? โทษที ที่นี่ไม่ค่อยมีใครพูดกัน"

"ไม่ใช่ขอโทษซะหน่อย" จอห์นนี่ยังไม่หายงอน "คุณต้องรับผิดชอบผมต่างหากล่ะ"

จู๊ดงง "ยังไง?"

"คุณทำขาผมเจ็บ"

"ใช่"

"ผมเดินไม่ได้"

"อือฮึ"

"เพราะฉะนั้น" คราวนี้คนเจ็บฉีกยิ้มเห็นฟันสามสิบสองซี่ "คุณต้องเป็นคนพยุงผมไปไหนมาไหนตามแต่ผมจะต้องการ จนกว่าขาผมจะหาย"

จู๊ดรู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรหนัก ๆ ถล่มทับ "ว่าไงนะ?"

"ว่าแล้วก็..." จอห์นนี่ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ ๆ น้ำตาแห้งหายไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่มีใครรู้

"...ฝากเนื้อฝากตัวด้วยนะ จู๊ดดดด"


End file.
